1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary atomizing type of painting apparatus having a rotary atomizing head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rotary atomizing type of painting apparatus is provided, as shown in FIG. 6, with: a rotary atomizing head 12 which projects or protrudes forward from a front opening of a casing 11 which constitutes an apparatus main body; and a shaping air ring 13 which is mounted on the casing 11 so as to enclose a base portion of the rotary atomizing head 12. By the shaping air which jets or blows outward from a jet nozzle 13a which is formed in the shaping ring 13, the atomized paint which is discharged centrifugally outward from the rotary atomizing head 12 is formulated or shaped into a predetermined painting pattern for further blowing or travelling toward an object to be painted.
When the shaping air is blown out of the jet nozzle 13a, a negative pressure occurs in a portion where the blown shaping air flows. As a result, the surrounding air in which foreign matters such as paint mist, or the like, are held in suspension is drawn or pulled by the shaping air and gets mixed into the shaping air. The mixed paint mist, or the like, gets adhered to the outer periphery 12a of the rotary atomizing head 12 and, as a consequence, the outer peripheral surface 12a of the rotary atomizing head 12 will be stained. A paint film will thus be formed by the accumulation of this stain. If the paint film is peeled off to thereafter adhere to the surface of the object to be painted, it will result in a poor painting quality. In order to prevent the occurrence of poor painting quality, maintenance such as cleaning by washing, or the like, is performed to the rotary atomizing head. However, if the rotary atomizing head is heavily stained, the maintenance must be performed frequently, with the result that the productivity is lowered.
In view of the above problem, the present invention has an object of providing a rotary atomizing type of painting apparatus in which the outer peripheral surface of the rotary atomizing head gets hardly stained.